Michael's Submissive Nature
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: A D&S story of Michael Scofield, Pre Prison Break, as he is trying to learn more about himself, he takes on the role of a Sub to Danielle Stephens, little does he know of the path his chosen, and how it will affect the rest of his life Rated M for reason!


**Authors notes & Disclaimer....** As everyone one is full aware I don't own Prison Break, I am a fan Fiction write, I decided to write this story to get some darkness into Michael Scofield's Character, as it is clean in the show that Michael is very selfless as a person, this story is going to be as close to D&S and I can possible get. I'm not into that lifestyle so If I make mistakes I am sorry, I am reseaching, but it can only get me so far, so I hope you like the first chapter and look forward to more....  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

Michael came from a broken home; it was hard for him at times, his brother bouncing in and out of Juvie, his mother passing away when he was only ten years old. Michael Scofield on the other hand wasn't your typical man. He was smart, selfless and most of all compassionate. His hardships never stopped him from being who he was, he never let his childhood troubles hold him back from his future, but then again some parts of Michael's past wasn't meant to be known, turning twenty three after graduating from University Michael wanted to taste of the darker side of life, he didn't know what brought him to go on that website, but he knew that something was calling him to something his mind couldn't possibly conceive.

He woke up early brushing his hands over his head trying to concentrate, he read all the things he needed to read, he looked over the suit he picked out. Everything down to the last button of his crisp clean white shirt, down to the polish on his shoes, he looked over the hair cut, more of cropped style he had done this the other day. Michael wasn't sure what to expect from this, it was nervous to meet someone for the first time, but to know that they was going to be in control. Michael was excited, but still scared to believe he wanted this; he craved the feeling of being out of control. Finally he can let someone else take the control, to be the boss so he didn't have to.

Michael took a deep breath looking to the piece of paper with a name written on it, Danielle Stephens. He found her on the site; she was a very attractive woman with deep chocolate brown hair. Danielle didn't smile in her photos, she posed in front of the camera, her hair always worn up, her eyes open wide as she stared forward, her eyes unlike her hair were a soft aqua blue never knowing if they were blue or green. Michael looked over the photo a hundred times to the point he memorized the purple shirt she wore, the pencil line skirt stopping at her knees showing off her lean calves, her skin like milk, Michael could imagine how soft it could be to brush his hands up them slowly. He's shake the fantasy out of his mind, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he had to impress her.

After a while Michael looked to his watch seeing that he was going to have to leave his apartment to meet Danielle, he finished looking over himself in the mirror one more time, his hair crop short, so all that was visible was the darkness of his hair colour, eyes electric blue glancing back himself, he placed a hand against his face trying to remember who he was, it was hard sometimes to think about how he felt about everything happening in his life.

The phone rang snapping Michael out of his fixation with his own reflection; he reached over picking up the wireless before checking the caller ID.

"Linc what do you need?" Michael's tone dead, his voice always seemed to take that tone when ever his older brother would call him, it wasn't the life he wanted for his big brother, but it was hard for Michael to no to look down at his older brother.  
"Mike, I just need to see you, I'm having a little trouble with L.J." Lincoln's voice was cool with a hint of panic, but Michael closed his eyes trying to keep himself from saying something he would regret later, so he opened his eyes glancing over to the clock on the wall.

"Lincoln, I am really busy right now, I have a meeting to get to." he finally replied before playing with the piece of paper, a name a place and a time. He placed it in his pocket listening to Lincoln exhale deeply.

"Fine, I'll call you later ok." Lincoln's voice sounded as he replied to his brother, he understood that he was in another world. Michael took a deep breath.

"Linc, I have to go, so talk later…" Michael said before hearing the phone go dead, he placed the wireless down on the counter before running his hands over his head again.

Michael got out of his car closing it slowly; it was like feeling the whole world was slowing down around him. He looked to the house before double checking it to the piece of paper in his pocket. It was a neat looking front Garden to the big expensive looking house; he took a quick breath whistling out before locking his car.

It was surreal to walk up path towards the front door, the whole place looked expensive and it made him nervous. He'd never fully understood his need to do this while walking onto the porch ringing the bell, his heart pounding hard, and his head kept thinking over everything, but it wasn't until the woman opened the front door he knew what he'd gotten into.

"You're Michael Scofield?" She asked in a polite tone, it was controlled and pleasant, with a bitter undertone that made Michael shiver inside.

"Yes…" He said in a slow carefully way, his eyes found hers watching him, they were alive with the bright blue, her face kept still, like it refused to show any kind of emotion to him.

"You will address me as Miss, are we clear, Scofield!" she snapped, it wasn't a harsh of the words, or how she said them, but the command in her eyes that made him stand straighter, look scared of her voice that wasn't much above a whisper.

She now turned away from him walking him into the entrance hall o the massive house; she turned slowly to watch him standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to disrespect…" Michael kept still, his hands by his side as she watched over him with a careful expression, her hand reached softly for his cheek, she ran a well manicured hand over his clean shaven face, her eyes kept on his, she didn't speak, but her fingertips played over the contours of his face.

"Have you ever been a submissive before, Scofield?" her voice soften, it was air light and carefully, she kept her eyes on his, but he found it hard to keep the contact as she moved her face closer to his, her breath warm on his face, and he now lightly kept breathing steady.

"No Miss, this is the first time…" he spoke each word as it stood on it's own, his eyes kept the focus, he didn't know if he should look into her eyes, his nerves were getting the best of him as he glanced down to his feet.

"Did I tell you to look away!" her voice snapped, it was quick like a flick of a whip harsh and cold, but her face stayed the same, Michael bringing his eyes back to hers, his face trying so hard not to fall apart. "As most Dominates like to have their submissive gain the right to look into their eyes, I hate it, I don't trust someone who can't look another in the eyes, and it shows lies and disrespect…" Her hand now gripped tight on Michael's jaw, her eyes stared deeply into Michael's her face still, the same expression, her lips pouted softly, but her eyes remained dead focused on his, Michael could feel his breath tighter in his chest, her touch was hard, but her breath still warm on his skin.

"I am sorry Miss, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Michael asked softly, his eyes kept on hers as she let his face go, her eyes lit up before Michael could say anything a small smile spread across her lips, it wasn't a everyday smile, her smile reminded him of the Mona Lisa.

"Well, I think I have found the right Sub." She said coolly, her finger brushed down the front of his shirt, her eyes watching him. "Take off your clothes, now!" she snapped, the tone again, the do as I say or you'll be punished. Her eyes kept dead focused on Michael, his hands now moved to the tie taking it off first.

Danielle watched him undress, she kept her eyes on his, and he did everything in a set pattern, tie, shirt, shoes, socks, pants and then boxers. He stood before her completely naked, but showed now shame for his naked form, his body was perfect, not too muscular, not too lean, his chest clean, no body hair aside from his pubic region and armpits. She smiled again softly while walking around him, his skin was a light tan, she ran her fingertips down his spin before stopping just at his ass, she lightly cupped her hand over it, it was firm and tense, she smiled again before giving it a light spank, it made Michael jump, and she smirked this time.

"Scofield, have you ever been spanked before?" She asked calmly, her eyes kept on the back of his head, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Michael swallowed hard, his eyes kept forward, his mind working over all the sexual partners his ever had, High School, college, none of them had ever really spanked him, his eyes closed lightly before opening again. "No, it's never really been." He stopped talking, his voice was getting nervous, he could hear it in his own tone as she now ran her hand over his ass, she brought away slowly, but quickly snapped it back, it hit the fleshiest part of his ass sending the sensation through him, his breath caught in his throat, he felt the after sting with a growing excitement.

"Remember, you must always address me when speaking, Scofield!" her voice purred, her hand brushed over the spot where she spanked him, her touch feather light, "That was a light one, next time I won't be so gentle!" her voice carefully calm, but again with the threatful undertone.

"Sorry Miss…" Michael said while trying to control the growing excitement, his eyes glanced down seeing his growing erection, he kept trying to ignore it, but Danielle was slowly walking in front of him, her eyes scanning the front of him.

"No it's quite alright for a beginner." Her voice smooth, her eyes seeing his girth making a small mental note, her fingertips gliding down his chest, her eyes focused on his before her hand met his hard on holding it tight in her fist, "But you need to control your excitement, I will help with that…" she kept her voice cool, her eyes on his before letting him go, and he let out a quick exhale. "You may put your clothes back on now…" She said turning away from him, her tone careful, it seemed like the few minutes were hours as Michael quickly put his clothes back on his eyes never leaving her back. He didn't know what after fitting his tie back on, her face slowly turned around with the rest of her to meet his gaze. "I have one rule Scofield, you don't fall in love with me, I want you to know you are mine, you don't speak of this, I am a close friend." Her hair was down as she brushed her fingers through it watching Michael closely. "When I call you answer me, weekends you will spend here with me, and I will give you a list of things to do before the weekend, I need you to have full STD tests done, and the results emailed to me, also I'll let you know I have had one done for your own reassurance." She crossed her arms, Danielle kept a straight face. "I have been having birth control injections, I don't like condoms, I'm sure you are aware of the things I will ask of you." She finally said calmly placing a hand on her hip and Michael nodded.

"Yes Miss, I understand," Michael kept still as she gave that Mona Lisa smile, her eyes lit up before her hand brushed her hair again.

"Good, so I'll see you at seven Friday evening, and we can go through the rules, I have had a copy printed out for you to learn." She picked up a think folder from a side table handing it to Michael, her fingers lightly played over his before her eyes locked his again making it impossible to glance away.

"Yes Miss, I'll study it…" He replied while she nodded, it was clear this meeting was over; it was a slow moment taking the folder placing it at his side.

"Scofield, just remember, here you will never have a choice, you do as you are told, and I will show you pleasures beyond your imagination, you disobey any rules and I will punish you, I will give you the safe word, will be Sucre, when you say this, it means you will no longer wish to be my sub, and you can leave." Her voice haunting, but Michael nodded again, his eyes found hers staring intensely at him again.

"Yes Miss, I will remember that." He now bowed his head in respect as Danielle showed him to the door, her hand touched his carefully. "I will see you Friday Miss…" he finally said when exiting the door, her lips twitched with the small smile, he watched it carefully remembering her face like this.

"Remember Scofield, you will be treated for being good, so remember, I'm watching you…" her eyes tapped the folder, "I hope you have all these memorized by Friday." She now lightly brushed a hand over his face before closing the door leaving Michael standing alone on the front door step.

Michael drove home in silence, the ride back he couldn't stop thinking of the things that had happened, it was replaying everything over in his mind before trying to decrypt it. Michael had been in relationships before, but then Danielle wasn't going to be his girlfriend, they wasn't going to go on dates, hold hands and do all the mushy love stuff, it was purely a business deal, except he was hers, he belonged to her to do as she wished with him. Michael parked his car before glancing to the folder on the passenger seat; it was lying there, with everything he needed to know. His hand brushed over it before picking it up into his hands, placing it on his lap playing with the opening of the folder, but then opened the car door getting out locking up. Michael wasn't sure what to do as he walked back to his apartment, the air was starting to chill as it would in the month of March, his eyes glanced around the lobby area of his apartment complex, his nodded at the door man before making his way to the elevator, he kept breathing calmly through his nose, exhaling out his mouth, the folder in his hand was a ticking time bomb wanting to be opened and studied, he couldn't wait to go over the rules, phone for a Doctor appointment to have his test run as fast as possible.

Michael placed the folder on his deck before opening it slowly, his eyes glanced over the first line of the page reading it, his eyes widen after taking every part of the folder in, each page filled with information, rules, and pictures. Michael spent all night reading everything more than once.

Michael glanced to the clock it was getting to ten o'clock and he glanced to the rules, he was now wondering if this was really what he wanted, he felt his breath exhale before placing the folder in the bottom draw of his desk getting to his feet, he glanced over his computer screen turned off before leaving the room, his eyes found his own looking back at him, he still wasn't sure what type of man he was, he was looking for some kind of place to look, but right now he was tired. Yawning lightly Michael glanced to hi reflection one more time before turning off the light, he wondering into his bedroom before taking off his clothes, his fingered moved down his chest trying to hold onto the memory of her touch, the way she spanked him, everything moving into his memory before getting into the sheets turning the light off, closing his eyes Michael was hoping the week could hurry up and be over, so this adventure could begin.  


* * *

**Foot notes.... **So I am going to only add to this story when I can get the feel for it, In my head it's all pre planned out, I just have to be in the right mood, so please remember to alert this story to be able to get update, and don't forget to review, as the more review I get the more I'll be quicker to update...  
XoXo  
Emy


End file.
